Conflicting Loyalties
by ForestCreeper
Summary: Daniel has loyalties to both his father and the Voltron Force. But if his father is the person the Force is trying to destroy, who will he side with? Rated T because im CRAAAAAAZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYY!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Don't ask me why I'm posting it now I just am! Sometimes writing more than one thing at one time helps me write better stories. LOL, I bet by now you all know Daniel is my favorite character. Keith and Lance are tied at #2 and Larmina is at #3. Larmina is such a tomboy but so am I! enough of my foolish rambling! Onto the story!**

**Chapter 1 Childhood memories and a visit home**

Daniel pov

My childhood isn't my happiest memory, my mother was killed when I was 6 and my father disappeared shortly afterwards. Everything changed when I ran away though, a family took me in and then I joined the Flight Academy. When Lance brought me and Vince to Arus to be Voltron Force cadets was the happiest day of my life. Ever since then we have been fighting a revived Lotor, and I have been keeping a dark secret from everyone I know. My father is back and I need to find a way to get to him, but I would be betraying the Force if I went to him. Loyalties to my father are more important than the Voltron Force; however the Voltron Force needs me if an enemy is able to stop Voltron from forming, as I can use flash form.

"Hey Daniel, something wrong?" Keith asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing's wrong, I just miss my dad."

"Why don't you take a few days off and visit him, I'm sure he'll appreciate being visited."

"I think your right, I'll see you guys in a few days."

I walked back to my room and started packing some things I would need, it wasn't much. I went and found the ship I had been hiding just in case I needed to go anywhere without anyone knowing. I started it up and headed to my home planet. I wasn't proud of my home and my father, but I was loyal no matter what. I finally reached my destination, planet Doom.

"Who dares enter planet Doom airspace?" A Drule soldier said through the com system.

"The son of King Lotor, Prince Daniel."

"Lotor has no son, turn around or be destroyed."

"Why don't you ask him? Or maybe I should come there and teach you a lesson; Maahox certainly did a good job on using me as a haggarium guinae pig when I was a kid, that lion DNA he gave me also gave me a strength boost."

"I still don't belie- WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!" A loud voice cut in.

"Father! Don't worry, I may be a robeast but I'm still your son!"

"Then come down here, we have some things to deal with that involves Maahox's punishment."

"I'll be right there."

I landed outside of castle Doom, my home, and walked in. Luckily while I was traveling I put on my royal clothes and my Doom insignia, the clothes resembled my fathers as I am prince.

"Daniel, I see you are well. But I also see you were with the Voltron Force." My father said.

"Yes, I have, but I can help you take them down. I am still loyal to Doom, I always have been."

"Very well, I'm guessing your only here for a few days then?"

"Four more days, just enough to spend some time with you dad."

"Good! I was planning an attack on Arus tomorrow, do you want to watch?"

"Sure, after all I can help you beat them."

"Good! Then today we celebrate your return to us, come and follow me, I'll show you your room."

I went to my room and put away my stuff, after that we had a feast and partied until everyone was passed out on the floor. I helped my father back to his room, he was weak and needed one of his haggarium baths.

"Don't worry dad, just get in your tub and relax. See you in the morning."

I left him to get some rest, and then I went off to find where Maahox was.

"So, having fun with your new experiment's?"

"Ah, Prince Daniel! I see you came back for a visit."

"Don't think you're getting off easy on what you did to me when I was a kid, I still owe you a little revenge."

I walked towards Maahox and quickly morphed into my lion form, I was a dark purple with a black Doom insignia on my back. My eyes were the same violet but glowed with haggarium. I walked closer and swatted Maahox into the wall.

"Don't think you're getting off easy from me and my father, you'll get you punishment soon enough. If you try anything to get rid of him or me, you are a dead man."

"Yes sir, I won't do anything!"

I dropped him and walked to my room, tomorrow was the attack and I knew I would have trouble because of my loyalties to the Force.

It was the next day and the robeast coffin was launched towards Arus. I watched the coffin land and the Force come out to fight it. I saw how the robeast just went all out and attacked with no control; I also noticed that when the team formed Voltron attacks were more coordinated. When the robeast was finally defeated I had the information I needed on how to better equip a robeast and Voltron for battle.

"The robeasts need more control, power isn't everything. Tactics on how to strike when the Force is vulnerable would lead to more victories and better the chances of winning this fight altogether."

"I agree, Maahox! Start on the design of a new robeast, but make sure this one is smaller and more nimble."

"Yes my lord."

I walked outside for some fresh air; with everything going on I didn't know how I was going to handle it all. My loyalties were conflicting with each other, I had promised to protect the universe from evil by joining the Voltron Force, but I also promised to stand by my father and his belief's to rule the universe and destroy the Voltron Force. How could I possibly destroy Voltron or my father? I was plotting against each other! I decided to forget about everything for now and enjoy my time here on Doom, I only had two more days here so I thought I would enjoy the time with my father.

**End Chapter 1**

**So what do you guys think? I like the plot so far, it has much potential. Well I hope you guys like it! I just had this idea on my mind and decided to type it out and put it up. I find just typing it out on the pc is easier than just writing out on paper and then typing it up. I'm always tweaking my stories as I imagine them anyways. Well don't just sit there staring/drooling/pondering/swimming with the fishes! There's a tiny, cute little button that says review that's just begging to be clicked! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys glad you like the story so far! I'm still not sure who I'm going to have Daniel side with, I'll let the story build for a few more chapters before the shit hits the fan and Daniel has to pick a side. Lol I love how I put that, I'm laughing now. Well I'm just gonna lets the ideas flow and write this chapter!**

**Chapter 2 A visits' end**

Lance pov

"Hey Keith where has Daniel been? He wasn't in class yesterday and he didn't help fight the robeast."

"Daniel seemed a bit down so I asked what was wrong. He said he missed his dad so I gave him a few days off so he could visit him. He'll be back in two days, I'm sure he's already down because he missed fighting a robeast."

"Oh, well I guess that's a good thing. Everyone deserves to visit their family every once in a while."

I walked off so I could go spend some time with red, I hope Daniel was having a good time with his dad.

Daniel pov

I was heading for bed, tomorrow was going to be a day of relaxation. I went into my room and looked around, something was on my bed. I walked over and picked up a box with a note on it, I took the note off it and read it.

_Prince Daniel I am so sorry about what I did to you as a child! I would like to repay you with this gift; inside you will find a few vials of haggarium, just in case you might need one in the near future._

_ -Maahox_

"Yeah, your sorry? I don't believe it, but the haggarium could come in handy one day."

I opened the box and saw the vials; well at least he was right about that. I put the box in my bag and climbed into bed, tomorrow would be fun. I dreamed of fighting robeasts with the Force, and then I dreamed of fighting the Force with my dad. Now my dreams were getting just as confusing as my life, could anything else go wrong? Why did I ask that, now something will go wrong. I woke up to knocking on my door.

"Daniel are you awake? It's time to watch Maahox get his punishment!" My dad called from the other side of my door.

"I almost forgot! Who doesn't want to watch Maahox get chased around by ferocious creatures all day?"

"Well then hurry up or you're going to miss it! Don't forget you have to leave tomorrow, we don't want the Force to come looking for you."

"Yeah that would be bad; I'll be there in a minute."

I walked over to the bathroom to get ready; today was going to be fun. After I got ready I went down to the coliseum to watch Maahox's punishment. I walked over and sat next to my father.

"So what creature will Maahox have to run from?" I asked.

"I was thinking you would decide, after all his punishment is from experimenting on you."

"I will chase after Maahox, I promised him I would give him my revenge for what he did to me! Now I can give him it!"

I left the room to go into the coliseum, I walked out and everyone got quiet.

"Time for my revenge, BRING HIM OUT!" I yelled.

The doors on the other wall opened and Maahox was shoved out. He turned around to see me walking towards him; his look of dread put a smile on my face. I guess I inherited my father's deathly glares, that and some of his impatientness. I started running after him at inhuman speeds and morphed, he took off as fast as his weird little robot legs could take him. I chased after him as I was evilly laughing, never thought I would actually evilly laugh like that. The crowd was enjoying this, and so was my father.

"Chase him like he's a small animal! Make him know that he has no authority on what he can do to our family!" I heard my father yell.

I roared as loud as I could in response and tackled Maahox to the ground.

"Never, and I repeat, NEVER! Will you ever experiment on me or any others of our future family! I declare this event over, and Maahox shall be confined to his lab for the next month as an extra punishment!"

The crowd roared in response and my father had a face of complete joy that I was so much like him. I never thought I would get so angry at one time but hey, things happen. After I left I went to my room, I was completely exhausted and I was going to need a lot of sleep to recover. My father must have understood and left me to rest until morning, and then I would leave and return to the Castle of Lions.

- I woke up in the morning and felt much better than I had before yesterday. I packed up my things and changed my clothes back to my cadet uniform.

"Well I better get going dad, I'm sorry I can't stay but if I don't go back you know they will come searching."

"I understand, but I hope when the time comes you will join me and help destroy Voltron."

"I will goodbye."

I walked to my ship and got in, set the course for Arus and took off. It wasn't long until I landed on Arus and went back to the castle, I walked in and nobody was around. I knew they were either training, fixing the lions from the last battle or at Lake Arus. I walked around and heard fighting coming from the training room so I knew everyone was in there. I walked in just as Lance decked a hologram of Lotor.

"Nice one Lance, you guys having fun?" I asked leaning in the doorway.

"Welcome back Daniel, did you have fun?" Keith asked.

"You bet I did! Though I heard you guys fought a robeast while I was gone, guess I missed out on the fun."

"Ah it was nothing! All it did was rampage and miss us half the time." Lance said.

"Then I guess I didn't miss much! I had much more fun with my Dad; we went on a hunting expedition with a couple of his friends. Let me tell you that it was the best time I have had with him in a long time." That was a complete lie of course. I mean come on I can't just say, "_I chased Maahox around planet Doom and my dad is Lotor.", _now can I? 

"Sounds like it was awesome, you can tell us the rest later. Go unpack your stuff and meet me in black, it's time to take the lions out."

As I walked to my room I kept thinking about how scared Maahox was when I was chasing him. When I got there I made sure I hid my bag very well; it would be very bad if the team found out Lotor is my dad.

**End Chapter 2**

**Ahhhhhhh! I finally finished this chapter! I actually started writing this yesterday… but I couldn't finish it because I had to go to bed. Well now it's done! Finally! I hope you enjoyed it! ****And as the new comercial for Madagascar 3 says "da da da da** **da da da da,circus,da da da da da da da da afro,circus,afro,circus,afro,p olkadot,polkadot,polkadot,afro!" ****Its just so funny! And somehow the language on Miscrosoft Word switched to spanish all by itself so everything is underlined in red. Well that's just GREAT! Oh well. Click the button that says review! Or you shall be swimming with the fishes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yipee! Thank god for the new Copy-N-Paste feature! Ever since our pc crashed 2 months ago i havent been able to write because Microsoft Office and everything else was deleted :( But now i can write again! I might even start writing an Avengers fanfic! I have one started on my Ipod, its actually kind of messed up but i dont really care right now! Chappie time!**

**Chapter 3 Keeping Secrets**

Daniel pov

Since I got back I've been having a great time. Keith said I can go back to visit my dad once a month for about 5 days each time. I still haven't decided who I will end up siding with when the time comes, but I'll let that play out when the shit hits the fan. I guess dad was getting bored because he sent a few armies and robeasts while I was with the force. These robeasts were harder to kill because they were smaller and more nimble, acyually were fighting one right now.

"Is it me, or is Lotor actually getting better at this?" Lance said.

"I dont know, but its still fun to kill them!" I yelled.

Keith formed Voltron and we started throwing punches to weaken the thing even more. The robeast was more dragon-like with its features. It had spines running all along its back and tail that were more of a deep purple color. Its body was simple, classic claws and legs. The head had a few bone-like horns that bent backwards, they had little vein-like strings running through them that pulsed with haggarium. Its body was black with purple designs running along it, the eyes were literally glowing from the haggarium in it. Keith formed the blazing sword and with one swing its head was chopped off.

"Now that was the most fun I've had fighting one of these things." I said as we flew back to the castle.

"When we get back you can start packing your things to leave, you can leave tomorrow." Keith said.

"Sweet! I cant wait! Dad always does fun stuff when I visit." Wen we landed I ran to the room Vince and I shared, I had a few things to add to my bag.

I ran in and immediately locked the door, didn't want anyone seeing the clothes with Doom insignias on them. I went through the bag making sure I had everything before I went down for dinner. Unfortunately I didn't see my Doom pin on the floor, in all its deep-purpley shinyness, with a tad bit of crystalized haggarium in the middle. So when Vince went up and saw it sitting under my bed, he proceeded to look through my stuff. ALL, of my stuff. When I went back in and saw it all on the floor i quickly changed and gathered what I needed.

"I guess the shit finally hit the fan. I should probably leave before they come and find me." I jumped out of the window and got in my ship. I took off just as the force ran outside.

Keith pov

"So, Daniel is a Drule spy?" Larmina asked.

"I guess so, but the clothes that I found under his bed reminded me of the getup Lotor wears. Also there was a Doom pin with crystalized haggarium on it." Vince told us.

"Do you think this has to do with him visiting his 'Dad'.?" Lance asked.

"With all the evidence we have, I think that he was visiting his dad. I think that his dad is Lotor, it would only make sense. A robeast was sent while he was gone, then all of a sudden he came back and the robeasts were much stronger and smarter." The others look at me and I saw the pain and betrayal in their eyes. We all thought Daniel was a good kid, but I guess he was just doing a mission.

**End Chapter 3**

**You know, it feels good to be back. I know alot of ppl are going to be happy about me being back :D Chapters are gonna be short until i get back into the writing groove, probably only a few updates each weeks too. My brother Evan hogs the computer alot, but i think i can snatch the laptop to update on too, or even from my Ipod now. God i love Copy-N-Paste! THANK YOU COPY-N-PASTE! Well dont just sit there staring/drooling/pondering/swimming with the fishes! Press that tiny, cute little button that says review!**


End file.
